Big Brother BFF BF?
by TwiWriter15
Summary: Quil imprinted when Claire was 2, he would be anything for her; a Big Brother, Best Friend, and if the time came, a boyfriend...Claire's POV
1. Ice Cream You Scream

**A/N: Please Review!! first fanfic comments and constructive critism welcome!!**

**Claire POV**

From the moment I understood who Quil was, I liked him. Not in the relationship way, but like a big brother, he's always been there for me. When I first met him I was two years old, and I can't really remember it. I was also unable to realize how much commitment he was capable of. I grew up under the impression the he was just always going to be there. Or here, in my life, for that matter. The first time my epiphany began to form was when I was five; a boy was picking on me at the playground because he wanted to play on the swings…

…"GIVE ME THE SWING!" the boy shouted. I burst into tears and attempted to slow down the swing to get off because, well, he was at least six or seven and A LOT bigger than me.

As I tried to slow down-the swing and my sobs-I suddenly felt myself wrenched from my seat and thrown into the sand.

"Finally…" the boy said exasperated, he said something else but I couldn't really hear him over my own renewed sobs and the sand in my ears. I pushed myself up from the ground, taking a second to understand which way was up, and started to amble away. I looked up still unable to collect my thoughts when I se Quil appear out of nowhere.

"Quilly!" I yelled running over to him. I was still a little shaky though and tripped before reaching him. I felt his warm arms reach me before the ground did. Once I was in his arms, cradled against his chest, I started to cry again.

"Shhh Claire…shhh, don't worry your fine now…"Quil said, and I did feel better.

Whenever Quil was around I was always happy, this time was no exception.

"Quilly, can we go find mummy?" I said quieting my sobs and breaking into a toothy grin.

"Sure thing, and then we can grab some ice-cream" he said breaking into his own grin, "Just don't tell your mom you had some until _after_ you eat it." I quickly agreed and he carried me home. As we walked to my house I suddenly realized the ground was shaking and Quil was with it, which meant I was shaking because I was in his arms.

"Quilly…there's an earthquake…"

No answer.

"Quilly?"

"Ya?" He said, his voice detached and strained.

"It's shaking…"

"Oh!" He shouted quickly putting me down. We were outside my front gate now so I didn't mind. I looked up and saw mummy coming out the front door.

"Quil, Are you ok?" My mummy asked worry creasing her forehead

"Ya, I just need a minute." he said stepping away from me and taking deep breaths. I realized it wasn't the ground shaking, now that I was on it, but it was Quil.

"Quil, why are you shaking?" I asked, a little afraid. He told me it was because he was angry that he was shaking.

"Oh…Are you mad at me?" I asked. Of course he was angry; I'd gone off by myself to the park when I wasn't supposed to.

"Oh God, Claire no, I could never be mad at you. I'm just angry that I couldn't be there sooner to help you." he said now completely still, he looked so pained that I ran to him

"It's ok Quilly, I forgive you, I'm just glad you came." I said giving him a big hug.

"Claire, I'll always come if you need me, don't worry." He said seriously. And I didn't doubt that because I knew he would….

…Yup, that's when I knew he would always be around to be my Big Brother. But when I turned 12 he became, well my Best Friend.

**Hey people, this is the first part of Claire and Quil, next chapter to come: Quil is her best friend...and she finds out one of his secrets...**

* * *


	2. Birthdays

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ok people sorry it took so long to update but I finished my exams and I unfortunately got a major mind block and I was just relaxing for the past two days to recuperate. : P hope you like the chapter! I will try to update soon with the next important age…hehe…hint there. **

**And I just realized that I forgot a sentence in the first chapter, Claire is supposed to ask Quil if they can go and get some ice cream, that's why he said "just wait until after you eat it…" sorry for the confusion ********. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything in relation to it…I wish :) **

CPOV

Age 12 that was an awkward time of my life; Starting to really mature, but not too mature and clumsy, with the growing and all. I _had_ friends that were girls but always my closest and best friend was Quil. Even though I was growing up didn't mean _he_ was…

Yup that's right you heard me, he wasn't aging. Now, you think someone as observant as me would catch on to that, and fast. But nope, it just blew right over my head and out the window, until one day, during my time as a 12 year old I finally realized…

…I sat at my desk doing my homework; ok scratch that…looking at my homework. I really wasn't in the mood to do my math. Imogen Heap was playing on my stereo. Loud. I was just thinking about how school is sooooooooooo boring, and frankly, I was counting down the days until summer break.

I looked up at the calendar above my head, on the wall where it said May 2nd. May is just one of those months that are pure torture, it's really close to summer, you can feel nature just waiting to get hot, but it's not quite there, and it's not June, which would be when we get let out for the year. I passed Quil's birthday as I was counting. That just set my mind off in another course.

How old will he be this year? I really don't know, he always was just ignoring his birthday around me. I figured this out a couple of weeks ago when I was going to see Quil at his house. Apparently they hadn't seen me yet as I was around the corner. Jacob, one of Quil's friends, and Quil were talking. Quil had mentioned something about not reminding anyone about it…

… "Quil you can't just keep "forgetting" to tell her," I could practically hear the air quotes in Jacob's voice, "She has a right to know-"

"She is not going to be told until absolutely necessary." Quil had whispered harshly interrupting Jacob

"But she's gonna figure it out sooner or later, your birthday is coming up soon, May 14th isn't so far away and you can't just keep from her that-"

"She doesn't know when my birthday is, I've made sure of that…"Quil interrupted again. Hmmm this girl didn't know when his birthday was, I then realized that I didn't either, but now I knew.

"Well she's smart so she'll realize soon enough that you're eternally 17 until further notice…" whatever Jacob had kept on saying I defiantly missed because I decided it really wasn't the right time to eavesdrop on his conversation with Jacob. And Frankly I needed to think about this…

…Bringing myself back to the present still counting the days away, I looked at the calendar again. Next time I saw Quil I was going to confront him about why he was withholding information that seemed, to me at least, pretty important. And what did Jacob mean about being eternally 17? Was he speaking metaphorically? Was he kidding? I really had no idea. I was going to make Quil tell me this secret whether he liked it or not.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in Quil!" I yelled to my closed door, over the stereo. I got up and danced over to the radio, now playing some loud Miley Cyrus, and clicked the off button. Once it was quiet I turned around and sure enough, Quil was standing in my doorway. My 17 year old Best Friend.

"Hey Claire." he said sitting down on the chair I been previously occupying.

"Hey Quil what's up?" I asked, settling for sitting on the edge of my pink comforter on my bed.

"Well I heard of your little...hmm, disagreement with Seth, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to beat him up for you." He said jokingly with a hint of a smile. I could tell, though, that if Seth had done anything to me – Such as made me sad or something – he probably really would.

I wasn't really listening just looking out the window, thinking. Thinking how best I could bring up his birthday issue without pushing him over the edge. Finally, finding no opening that was subtle enough I just came out with it.

"Quil, how old are you?" I asked finally looking at him. He seemed surprised by how I had directed the conversation – okay, forced the conversation.

"I'm…" Quil started, finally pulling himself together, but then stopped. I waited for him to realize that I realized something was up. "I'm…" He began again, "…pretty sure your mom just called you." He ended seeming pleased that he had taken the conversation off himself.

Ha! No such luck.

"Sorry Quil, but really? I'm not five anymore, I'm not going to fall for _that_." I said my voice close to acidic. I was annoyed. Annoyed that Quil hadn't told me, whatever this big secret was before now. Annoyed that I hadn't seen it sooner, practically jumping in front of me. Annoyed that I knew something was being kept from me but I didn't know what that "something" was. Heck, I was even annoyed because dinner was 5 minutes late yesterday. Except the last reason was due to hormones as my mom continued to tell me, especially after the rant I went on about the dinner issue.

"Ya Claire, I know you're not five anymore but…" he trailed off looking down. He looked up again a fierce look in his eyes "some things are best left unsaid."

Why would he say that? We are Best Friends, I told him everything, and there were no secrets between us. But now, I realized that there were. Quil had been keeping a secret from me. Not only that, even after I found out he had been, he wouldn't tell me.

I was hurt, but that hurt soon turned to anger.

"Now you listen to me Quil Ateara," My voice a little snippier than intended, "You are my Best Friend, Best Friends tell each other everything. Now I know something is up with you, and don't pretend like there isn't." I pointed to the calendar which had written on it in red "Quil's birthday".

"I know when your birthday is now," I started again as Quil looked at the calendar my voice just above a whisper, "I heard you talking to Jacob a couple days ago at your house…" I wasn't looking at him anymore, "and he said that your birthday was coming up soon May 14th and…" I trailed off.

"What else did you hear?" Quil asked making me jump. His voice was louder than my whisper and the silence in the room making his voice pound in my ears.

I cringed at the volume but answered anyway.

"He said you were eternally 17." I said waiting for the anger which was so quick to come these days. Instead I heard him sigh.

"Ah, I guess Jacob was right, your old enough now, and you defiantly are more observant than I thought." I looked up at him confused. He had been so reluctant to tell me a minute ago, maybe it wasn't such a big deal as I thought.

"Ok then, your 17?" I asked not knowing how to start

"Ya, and will be until further notice." he said watching me carefully, gauging my expression. I made sure to keep my face wiped free of any emotion that would stop him talking.

"Ok then, why?"

"Well here's the deal, you know the old Quileute stories that are told at the bonfires sometimes? Well the one about werewolves is true."

"Oh!" I definitely hadn't thought about that, "So you're not aging because…you're a…a werewolf?" I asked uncertain

"Yup born and bred!" Quil ginned still watching me carefully

"Oh, ok." I said nonchalantly, hiding my excitement. I had always wanted mythical _anything_ to exist; I read a lot of romance and science fiction novels. Of course Quil didn't know _that_, he _did_ know that I read…a lot. He just didn't know what genre.

"Well that's incredibly cool!" I finished my voice dripping with relief and hope. I felt relief because I knew what the secret was about and hope because I was hoping that it was real, and he wasn't just playing a silly joke on me.

"That doesn't scare you?"

"No." I replied, "Should it?"

"Well I dunno about you, but it's not every day that I find out my Best Friend is a werewolf" Quil said finally relaxing. He leaned back in his chair letting out a deep breath, "But to have you take it so calmly is really actually relieving, and unsettling in a way."

"Relieving?" I asked now thoroughly confused. I put my elbows on my knees and leaned forward resting my chin in the palms of my hands

"Ya! It's good to finally have you know about this, about me being a werewolf. And to have you take it so easily, well that's even better!" Quil was grinning like a baboon now; apparently his words didn't correctly describe how happy he was.

I was happy too. I now knew what Quil was keeping from me. But wait. Hadn't Jacob been referring to it? Jacob knew he was a werewolf and not me?

"Quil, how did Jacob know about you being a werewolf? You told him as well?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"Well no…He's sort of a werewolf too." Quil smiled sheepishly. He threw me a look that said 'Put the pieces together' "Have you not noticed how we've both stayed the same age? Seth too, we haven't been aging since you turned two." He added the last part a little grudgingly but at least he added it, we were past the secrets now.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever :P If anyone has ideas or concerns or comments please just ask or tell me :) **


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**A/N: Ok people sorry I'm taking so long to update I've had to go to too many graduations lately! Anyway this is where Claire finds out more about the life of a werewolf...and doesn't find out about a few other things...can you guess what those things are? Hints in the story! So on a more personal note I would like to thank everyone who sent me those very nice reviews! They make you feel good when you read them and...Make you want to write more! So more reviews means more story: P**

**I said that this was going to be the next age but the story didn't want to go like that so I just wrote it how it is. Sorry you'll have to wait for the next age next chapter**

**Reviewers:  
BellaBby281  
EdwardCullensStalker  
Its Raining Tears**  
**XxLuvAtFirstBitexX  
JustAlyse  
TayBaskt22  
SwimStar15  
chanellyxoxo5**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything in relation to it, I only wish I did :)**

**WARNING: This chapter has a bit of violence in it, near the end...**

**Enjoy**

**-Maddie**

**C POV**

We were past all the secrets, yes, but I still didn't know everything. That night I had Quil stay over and tell me all about this new found mythical world. He'd already told me about the non-aging bit but it's still confused me.

"Ok, I get it, you're not aging because you're a werewolf...but why does that mean you don't age?" I asked still immensely confused with all these new werewolf things.

Quil looked at me like I was completely nuts.

"Claire, _obviously _it's because..." He stopped mid-sentence, probably for added effect. Really, not knowing this made me look childish, and when I was with Quil I really didn't want to seem childish. Just the opposite, if he was going to stay 17 'until further notice' as everyone kept putting it, I couldn't wait until I was the same age as him. It would really put us on a more level basis. We would be Best Friends, but he wouldn't have the upper hand anymore. I would have just as much authority as he did.  
Ok, obviously he would have more because he was like a protector to the tribe or something but you get my point.

During my whole rant in my head Quil still hadn't answered my question.

"Ok, I have absolutely no idea." He said finally leaning back on the chair laughing quietly. Well that was good. It made my question seem a lot more non-childish. I was breaking into a grin now to but not quite laughing because I still had so many unanswered questions.

"What do you look like when you turn into a wolf? Will I get to see that some time?" I asked a little more loudly than normal, he was still laughing at himself

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wish I hadn't said that last part. All of a sudden Quil was still and cautious.

"No Claire, I really would rather you didn't." He said with so much conviction that I couldn't argue, just because I wasn't arguing though, didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"Why?" My voice squeaked with a hint of hysteria. This was due to Quil's ever changing mood swings.

"Because we only change when we get angry or need to. To have you so close to see us change would be dangerous..." He looked at the wall, deep in thought. His eyes tightened ever so slightly but enough for me to notice, as if he was remembering something that he rather wouldn't.

"O...ok so no watching you transform into a werewolf...hmm disappointing I must admit." I smiled at him sheepishly to show him I was kidding - sort of. "But really that would've been so cool! And Beth is gonna FREAK when I tell her about this!" (**A/N Beth is one of Claire's friends at school) **My smile growing as I imagined her response. It would probably be something like _"Oh My God you did not just say that! Are you serious?! Oh My God!!" _haha she would rant for the whole day _at least._

But Quil apparently had other plans."Absolutely not! I'm sorry Claire, but only immediate family and -" he cut himself off "and you are allowed to know" That seemed a little suspicious but I let it go...for now.

"Alright, so I can't see you transform, I'm not allowed to tell anyone...anything else you wanna deprive me of?" I asked rhetorically and my voice a little perturbed.

"I don't _think_ so, but we'll get to that when it comes." Quil said laughing "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Umm do you guys have any like powers or something?" My imagination was all used up and I was just working from comic books my younger brother attempted to read.

"Haha well we can heal fast, like if I were to have a long gash going down my arm it would heal in less than a day. We can run super fast, we have a temperature of 108.9, we are super strong..." He started counting off things with his fingers. I just sat on my bed awed. How could I never have known this? Once he finished he was just looking at me, probably studying my reaction again. I had no idea what emotion was on my face but apparently it wasn't a good one 'cause Quil started to look worried.

"Claire? You ok?" Quil asked getting up and sitting down beside me, making the bed dip on the side of the bed he was sitting on, and me fall into his side. He put his arm around me and asked me again if was ok. I don't know why I was reacting like this, maybe the fact he was a werewolf was just hitting me now. Who knows? But whatever the reason I just had to pull myself together.

I took a deep, steadying breath and collected my facial expression together. I threw on a smile and said "Ya Quil sorry it's just so cool, that all"

He probably saw right through me but decided not to say anything; instead I went on questioning him.

"So you said Jacob and Seth are werewolves to...anyone else?" my voice calming down along with my breathing, which I hadn't known had sped up.

"Well their used to be 10 wolves at one point but, once you learn enough control to stop transforming, you age again. Sam, our former alpha, was the first to stop transforming...he - He had found a reason to not transform anymore, then they started dropping like flies. Next was Jared then Embry, Brady, Leah, Colin, then Paul. The only people left are me, Jacob, and Seth. It does help that the leeches are gone though." Quil said looking comforted and sad at the same time, maybe talking about his old friends and how they were getting old bothered him. Or at least having them move on and not him.

"Wow, so many people were werewolves...so since Sam was alpha and is gone who took over his job?" I asked, maybe it was Quil, my best friend being an alpha would be so much cooler, but if he wasn't that was alright too.

"Ah, that would be Jacob, he was second in command so it was his right to take over for Sam, he was actually supposed to be the alpha first but...he didn't want it."  
Quil was staring off into space again probably remembering years ago and how it was when he was one of ten and not of three.

"That's cool. I -" Oh no, wait did he say -? No it couldn't be...they're real? No, no, not cool

"Quil..."I said gasping for air. Quil immediately jumped out of dream world and had me in a vice-like grip so wouldn't fall over. "They're real..." Gasp; gasp "But...how?"

"Claire? Claire? What's real? What's wrong?" He said franticly

"You said...leeches" gasp. Quil suddenly understood

"Don't worry Claire, I said they were gone. They didn't hunt humans either, not the ones who lived in Forks. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe.' He said with so much authority I started to breathe properly.

"Ok Claire that's probably enough questions for tonight, you know we have a long time...I'm still not aging so you don't have to worry about me stopping being a werewolf tomorrow." He said jokingly. I smiled and lay down on my bed.

I was so emotionally drained I fell asleep once my head hit the bed, not even caring I was still in my clothes from that day.

That night I had a dream. It can't quite be classified as a nightmare, but part of it was terrifying. I was walking down my street during the middle of the night, don't ask me why... this was a dream I have no control about my dreams. Anyway, I saw this white object fly past me and then a chocolate brown object chase after it. I was still walking down the street but they were now circling around me so I stopped walking. Somehow I knew the chocolate object was Quil in his werewolf form. They were attacking each other, neither having the upper hand. They were so preoccupied that they didn't see the other white object flying around me. I understood that these two objects that were white were vampires, leeches, bloodsuckers, parasites, whatever you wanted to call them, and they were going to kill me. The lone vampire not fighting stopped running and came up to me. I was terrified; I knew I was going to die. It was inevitable, Quil was still fighting, and this one had a clear shot.

As it was about to pounce and devour me a woman came up from behind me. She was beautiful and had very pale skin, almost as pale as the vampires, but I knew she wasn't one of them. She had long mahogany hair, with warm brown eyes. She was holding a knife in one hand and staring intently at the vampire about to kill me. She held the knife in such a way I knew she was going to hurt herself. She held the point of the knife up to her arm and drew a line down it letting the blood flow freely.

The vampire, seeing the blood immediately jumped up on her and started drinking from her arm. I saw Quil finish off the vampire he was fighting and burn it in a matter of seconds. I couldn't move, the vampire was killing the person that had saved me. Quil jumped on the vampire drinking from my saviour, stopping him in the process. They began to fight, and I realized I could move again.

I ran over to the girl who, miraculously, was still alive. She looked up at me, and seeing that I was still ok, smiled, a tight but sincere smile. She was like an angel, my personal guardian in this case.

"Just like...the third wife" The angel spoke calmly but with obvious struggle.

I thought that was the end of the dream but it changed and I was with Quil walking down that same street, but I was older, around seventeen, like Quil. We were walking and talking when Quil tensed up; he jumped away and turned into a wolf before my eyes. I looked around for the vampire that was sure to be there. All I saw was the angel, walking towards us. Instead of the warm brown eyes I saw on her last time she had butterscotch/topaz eyes, and was walking with grace, latched onto the arm of another who had the same eyes.

"Thank-you" was all said, grateful to her for saving me

"You're welcome." she answered back in a melodic voice smiling and ran away with the beautiful bronze-haired man on her arm.

I woke up smiling, happy that she had gotten her happy ending, but still shaking from my dream-encounter with the vampires.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter hoped you like it! Please REVIEW!! : P I would really appreciate it. Any comments, concerns, Questions or ideas welcome!**


	4. Arguments

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey people sorry the chapters so short but...Ya I have nothing... at least I didn't wait to upload this chapter until next week. Hehe sorry to tell you this but I'm busy next week and CANNOT upload the next chapter. So...hold your horses (hehe) **

**I got a couple questions as to why Quil is 17...I would just like to say that, that is the age I put him at so ya...  
Jacob and Quil are 17  
Seth is 15**

**Anyway pleeeeeeeeeease review!! Please like I said before reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more and I think I only got like 2 reviews for the last chapter :(**

**-Thanks Maddie (TwiWriter15)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related I only wish I did :)**

Over the next few days Quil told me all there is to know about the world of the mythical. He had told me stories of when it was just Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry and himself. How he was the last to join those five. How before he first transformed into a werewolf he was alone, because all his old friends were werewolves and they couldn't be around him until he was too. He told me about hunting vampires. This time when he mentioned them though, I didn't freak out. : P

We had the whole weekend to talk and I was learning things I never thought imaginable. Still at times things would catch me off guard and I would almost, sort-of freak out. But that was rare.

On Sunday morning Quil decided I should meet Emily and Sam, and their kids. I already knew Emily, sort-of I vaguely remember her from visiting when I was really young, maybe age two? Emily is my Aunt but I didn't call her that, just Emily, she told me not to after calling her that when we met again.

After seeing Jacob, Quil, and Seth not-aging I somehow thought I would see Sam around the same age. Nope, he was about 30, still all muscle but older none-the-less. Emily was gorgeous, even with the scars ranging from the side of her face, to down her arm; you could definitely say she would be aging very nicely. She would look gorgeous no matter what though, so it was moot. I met their son's who were seven and ten and very...hmmm eccentric.

Emily is one of the most welcoming people and very house-warming, she made you feel good just being there. Sam was a little intimidating but very nice once you got to know him a little better. It was almost like a reunion between Sam and Quil. It must have been a long time since they had seen each other, although they acted like brothers. They probably had been that close though, like brothers. Quil had told me how they can hear each other's thoughts, and that would probably make you closer to them, if it didn't drive you away first.

Altogether it was a nice day but I was itching to ask what had happened to her face. I felt like it was a little too personal though, so I didn't bother asking. Quil would tell me later.

It was a little later, after dinner which he had so obligingly devoured in ten seconds flat, when I asked Quil a burning question.

"Umm Quil, Why did most everyone stop being a werewolf? And why are you one of the only ones left?" I hoped I wasn't invading his privacy or breaking some unwritten law of courtesy by asking this.

"Ummm well you see Claire, Sam met Emily, and he...sort of, well he fell in love with her" Quil _was_ looking a bit uncomfortable but kept talking "Well he realized that if he stayed a wolf he wouldn't age and she would. I think the age difference would become a little disconcerting, wouldn't you?"

The way he said that last part almost sounded as if he had meant it non-rhetorically...but I let it pass, too tired to think into it anymore. The day had been long, fun, but still long. I had a huge yawn, when in the middle of it Quil picked me up super fast and carried me up to my room.

"Hey..." Yawn "I can walk myself you know." I said slightly irritated trying, but failing, to glare at him.

Quil started laughing at my sad excuse for a glare but put me in the bed tucking me in. As he left the room I heard him say softly

"Night Claire, sweet dreams for a sweet girl..." At least I think that's what he said with my mind being muddled from me half asleep...

**Three years later**

..._This was my first year of High school it was after mid-terms, so the end of January. I was now in my crushes-on-boys faze, which my dad wasn't too keen on, but whatever, it's not his life I'm living. Quil was still my best friend but maybe a little over-protective, if a guy were to even look at me, he would freak out. I really didn't understand why, my theory was that he did it because he didn't think they were good enough for me, not to sound vain or anything, but I had not a single clue. He was almost, no probably was, worse than my dad. Anyway so I remained boyfriendless because everyone knew Quil would beat them up if they so much as glanced at me. This made me angry and I confronted Quil about it January 27th the day before school began again after mid-terms..._

_..._"Quil you have to leave me and my social life alone!" I yelled, finally pushed over the edge from him hissing after I mentioned I was going to lab partners with this guy I sat next to in science. Our teacher had told us who we were partnering up with for the rest of the year as we were going home, after our last exam, so we weren't surprised tomorrow.

We were sitting in my room again, just like that day three years ago when I was told he was a werewolf. Except he was sitting on my bed and I was rummaging through my closet trying to find an outfit for tomorrow.

I turned around to glare at him holding an American eagle pale yellow polo and grey leggings (I was going for cute and comfy).

"Claire, I'm only giving you my perspective of these boys, whom don't deserve you." that proved my first theory correct "AND, really most of these boys only have one thing on their mind. I won't let you get put through that." He looked pained as he said this and I had no idea why, he also looked like he had more to say but wouldn't - no couldn't say it - or at least he stopped himself from saying something. Anyway his expression confused me.

"Quil, you have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. If someone were to ask me out, say tomorrow, I would possibly say yes, depending on the person. I would NOT need your permission or pass the idea by you before I answered. That is just how things are. I love ya to death, Quil, but you're my Best Friend. In this case you cannot tell me what to do."

I was now fuming and Quil had on another strange expression. His face showed surprise at my outburst and mock humour, but deep in his eyes I saw...what looked almost like hurt.

"Ok Claire, I see your point but -"

"No." I said cutting him off in a determined voice; he was not changing my mind. "No Quil, there will be no negotiation on this." I looked at the clock it was already 9pm "And I think you should head home, I'm tired and need my rest for tomorrow." I was still angry but able to repress it.

Quil's hurt was still hidden but it dimmed a little as anger and almost...defeat replaced it. He stormed out of my room, so fast that if I'd blinked I would not have seen it.

That hurt a little too. I know I threw him out but he could have at least said bye. Oh well, that didn't matter I wasn't going to let his anger get to me. _I _was mad at _him _I told myself. I could hold grudges if that's what it came to, I was not going to have my Best Friend control my life.

Still fuming over our argument I quickly got changed into my panama's and crawled into bed relaxing my tensed up muscles, and slowly falling into oblivion.

**You know what to do! Press the blue button just in the bottom left corner of this page and review!! : P**


	5. Controlling Werewolves

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**A/N: This chapter, in my personal, opinion isn't that great but she does need time to think...so I gave it to her: P  
I have now dedicated this chapter to my good friend Elise!! Her B-day was two days a go! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Now to the story!! The Next chapter will be up next week. I'm going to Nashville and I don't think they have internet access. Or maybe they do...but either way I won't have time :) Don't hate me please :)**

**I am writing a new story called "From Fiction To Reality" It's another Twilight fan fic so please read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related or Twilight itself...unfortunately.**

CPOV:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. Not the nicest sound to wake up to either.

I didn't understand the feelings I had woken up with. I was anxious, angry, agitated, a little curious, and confused. That last emotion was most likely because of the strange mixture my other emotions had created. Together I couldn't figure out which emotion dominated. Probably confusion at this point.

My alarm clock did that annoying beeping again telling me five minutes had already passed since the first alarm and I had to get up, _now._ I turned my body to the right and looked at the stupid, annoying alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. It said 6:35am. I groaned and sat up; I hated waking up early for school, and looked around at my room. I spotted my outfit for today on my chair beside the computer and my backpack beside the door. Another groan escaped my lips as I remembered the night earlier

_Flashback..._

_..."Quil you have to leave me and my social life alone!" I yelled, finally pushed over the edge from him hissing after I mentioned I was going to lab partners with this guy I sat next to in science..._

_..."Claire, I'm only giving you my perspective of these boys, whom don't deserve you. AND, really most of these boys only have one thing on their mind. I won't let you get put through that."..._

_..."Quil, you have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. If someone were to ask me out, say tomorrow, I would possibly say yes, depending on the person. I would NOT need your permission or pass the idea by you before I answered. That is just how things are. I love ya to death, Quil, but you're my Best Friend. In this case you cannot tell me what to do."..._

_...Quil storming out of my room..._

_...end of flashback_

My anger at Quil bubbled up again. I guess I'm a little touchy when it comes to people telling me what I can and can't do.

My window showed that the sun hadn't yet fully appeared in the sky. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of purple/orange/red/pink. I just lay there watching the sun rise until 6:52, which was not a good idea if I wanted to use the bathroom at all today.

I slid my legs out from under the covers and winced slightly as my warm, bare feet touched the cold ground. I got up slowly, so as not to get a head rush, and walked out of my room and down the hall. I walked past the first door on my left, my brother's room, and heard him stumbling to get out of bed too. I hurried faster now, to get to the bathroom, before my brother. He was almost as bad as a girl and could - and would - take forever in the bathroom.

Once inside I quickly locked the door, grabbed a towel from the rack, and turned on the shower to warm up the water. I threw the towel in easy reaching distance for when I got out of the shower, and quickly stripped off my pyjamas.

As soon as the hot water touched my skin my muscles started to unknot themselves. I just stood there for a good ten minutes letting the knots that I hadn't known existed come undone. I quickly finished my shower, when I heard my brother banging on the door, shampooing, conditioning, and scrubbing myself clean.

I stepped out of the shower, thoroughly awake now, grabbed my towel and tightly wrapped it around me.

I opened the door to my brother's impatient face. He was only a year younger than me; couldn't he be a little more patient?

He pushed past me closing the door on his way in, leaving me standing in the frigid air of the hallway.

Apparently not.

I ran back down the hall wanting the comfort of my room warmed by the radiator. In my room I got changed into my outfit from the chair and sat down at my vanity contemplating make-up.

I knew girls at my school, who wore it, but I was yet to be experienced enough to be confident I wouldn't look trashy or mess it up. I settled on just using a little mascara and lip-gloss. I knew how to use those. Finally I pulled my brush through my wavy brown hair and looked at the clack. It read 7:20 am.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. Quil usually picked me up to drop me off at school at 7:30.

I ran to my door, pausing just long enough to grab my backpack, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed an Oatmeal-to-go bar and a juice box and headed to the door.

I paused on my way there, as something had just dawned on me. Would Quil even come and pick me up? Or was my outburst enough to keep him away?

On one hand I hoped it didn't, we were still friends, and I needed a ride to school.

My mom had usually brought my younger brother Tyler to school since he went to a middle school in the opposite direction of my high school. My dad couldn't take me because he left for work even before I got _up_ in the morning.

On the other hand it would be kind of awkward. If he apologized and promised not to pry or boss me around anymore, maybe...just maybe...I would accept. But if he didn't there would be silence, on my part at least. That would be his punishment, for his insensitivity towards my feelings.

I walked to the front door passing through my living room, and looked at the clock o the TV... It now said 7:31am.

I guess I was about to see which hand played out.

**A/N: I know this isn't much of a cliffy but still you don't know what's gonna happen :P  
Don't hate me :) please review!!**


	6. Topaz Eyes

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update I was at camp. My whole explanation about that is on my A/N for 'From fiction to reality' I updated that yesterday! Hopefully you read it. **

**To recap Claire is 15 and Quil is 17 (eternally) (or not)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the character about to mess around with their relationship...ooh lala...**

**PS: that might have been a spoiler for things to come or it might not have, I'm not sure yet.**

I looked out the window and luckily, he was sitting outside in his car. Lucky in the sense that I had a ride to school.

I sighed, and grabbed my winter jacket from the closet beside the front door, and headed outside towards his car. I started shivering instantly. Brrr it was really cold outside, I had half a mind just to walk back inside but most of that mind was due to me being a chicken and not facing him. But I didn't like I said it was only a half and the other half was determined to get an apology and promise from him to never tell me what to do again. I made it to the shot-gun seat and Quil had opened the door for me. Just being near him made me feel warm. Probably due to the fact that his body temperature could melt snow.

I looked at his face as he walked to his side of the car. He didn't look upset, which surprised me, quite the contrary he looked happy. He had this big grin on his face from the moment I stepped out the door. It wasn't a fake smile either, but sincere, almost like my very presence made him happy. I'm not trying to be vain or anything, I'm just trying to explain what he looked like...but why would he be smiling? We were fighting, or so I thought.

"Morning Claire!" Quil said with a chipper voice to match his expression.

Ok this was super weird; I decided to voice my confusion on his uplifting attitude. Because frankly I was not in the mood to be happy.

"Ok Quil, what's up? And I mean, why are you happy?" I asked my irrational emotions beginning to flair. I know I shouldn't be angry that Quil was happy, but that was exactly WHY I was upset. He shouldn't be happy when I felt this crappy. Or at least regretful that he put me in this mood.

"It's just nice to see you, that's all." Quil replied gunning the car down the street.

A bunch of sarcastic remarks jumped into my head with _that_ remark, but I decided against them. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant - No _why_ he said _that, _but then I remembered my resolve from earlier. If he didn't apologize...silence is rewarded.

With that reminder in my head I shut my mouth.

Quil looked at me, but I crossed my arms and looked away from him and out the window. I was watching the trees fly past outside but not really watching them. I kept Quil in my peripheral vision waiting for him to ask what I knew he was about to say next.

"What?"

I turned my head and looked at him like he was being an idiot, which he was. He still looked confounded though. I don't understand how he can _seriously_ believe I would just forget that we had an argument last night and were fighting. Apparently he had.

I waited a minute but then gave in and decided to be generous and give him a hint.

"I just hope you know, I haven't forgiven you yet." I said turning my head away again and left him to mull that over for a bit.

"Wh - Oh, oh ya. Well I'm sorry about that, I mean last night. Claire...it's just those guys, they...and I'm meant to - I mean..." Woah, I've never seen Quil struggle for words before, he was always so sure of himself. He took a deep breath and continued "I'm your...Best friend and I want what's best for you." He said ending anguished.

When he said best friend though, I saw him wince. He didn't like being my friend? I mean, sure we had some rough spots, but most people did. It actually physically hurt to think that Quil didn't want to be my friend and that would entail not seeing him.

I gasped, no matter what had ever happened between us he hadn't _left. _To have something like that happen something big would have had to happen between us, which hasn't. I thought. I looked at him again; there was a strong undercurrent of emotion I could most definitely see he was trying to hide, but his efforts were futile.

During his internal quarrel I studied him closer. I saw resentment and anger. Were those towards me? He was suppressing something larger though and I couldn't quite figure it out, it was unknown. Well unknown to me.

What could this emotion be? It seemed so strong but Quil seemed determined to hide it. I don't even know why I cared so much. Maybe because I'd known him my whole life.

Woah- wait I'm now an expert at reading emotions?? When did I become so observant?

A sharp jolt on my torso brought me back to the real world and out of my reverie. I looked around seeing the Forks High school parking lot. I went to get out of the car but Quil had beaten me to the door and was holding it open for me again. Like when he was holding the door open for me earlier I gave him a barely audible "Thank-you".

I turned around to say goodbye but it caught in my throat as I saw the regret and anger on his face again. Why would he regret being my friend? And why was he angry at me? I had, partially forgiven him...but he still had the same look on his face. It frightened me.

So without further ado I spun on my heel and walked towards the school. I could hear some 10th graders whispering about Quil.

"Oh My God. He is soooo Hot!"

"I know! Do you think he's dating that freshman? If they are, she hasn't a hope with him for long." I looked over at them and they quickly shut up, apparently they didn't know I could hear them.

I cast a glance back in the general direction of Quil to see if heard, he had flushed red and turned to get back in his car, I examined him a little closer.

Quil _was_ quite good looking, ok he was definitely hot. I just hadn't noticed before, and he was nice...and sweet, smart, funny, and gorgeous.

Woah, where did that come from? I shook my head to rid it of these new and dangerous thoughts. Quil is my Best friend not someone I can just ogle. But I couldn't stop thinking about _if_ we dated. What would it feel like to be held in his arms not just as a friend but as a girlfriend?

My thoughts were abruptly stopped when I walked into someone and fell down, dropping my bag and all its contents. I had a bad habit of wearing my backpack unzipped.

"Oh." a deep male voice said

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I said once I had myself righted. I looked up from the ground and met the most beautiful face ever created. He had blonde/brown hair and was very pale, but he was gorgeous except for the expression on his face, it was scrunched up like it smelled something horrid. I looked into his eyes and all train of thoughts were stopped once again. They were mesmerizing, almost a topaz color.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? I would love to know...reviews make me happy :)**


	7. Im Not a Dog

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm sorry!! Please don't hate i'm sorry its such a short chapter but if you want any...this is what i have for you right now...Were doing reno's at my house and i have barely any time to go on the computer let alone type...or...gasp write!  
So here's what we have today and i want everyone to pay close attention to this...**

**I will not be changing my plot lines for Breaking Dawn**

**I thought about it, butttt no...I'm sorry to anyone who would like me to but it's just easier this way :P  
I will try to answer all Reviews so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, anything Twilight related... :(**

**Chapter 7**

I took a double take, he looked familiar, except different. He reminded me of someone who I didn't know very well. Someone I'd seen in passing…but who?

He looked frightening all of a sudden as if a realization had just hit him. He still looked disgusted by whatever smell he smelt - his nose was still scrunched up in distaste - but now he had an angry undercurrent.

"You're on the wrong side of the border…dog." He hissed at me.

"Wha-" What did he mean dog? I'm_ not _a dog, I'm a girl...was this supposed to be some sort of diss? It wasn't very good but it did confuse me. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you have officially weirded me out...and it takes a lot to do that." I said controlling my voice. Whoever he was he was weird.

"Don't pretend you don't know just _what _you are mongrel, just stay off our side of the line or else big problems are going to appear for you and your _pack_." This was all whispered but I could tell that people were now listening in but at the moment this didn't matter.

He had said pack. Did that mean he knew about Quil and the others? But only werewolves and family knew about the werewolves. Unless...the vampires were back. As that thought hit me, I took an involuntary step back gasping for breath. The boy in front of me definitely resembled the pictures that had formed in my head when Quil spoke about them. Pale skin, goldeny-topaz eyes, gorgeous. But Quil had said that they had all left and wouldn't be back for a LONG time.

Why are there vampires in Forks now?

I don't know but I am now scared, and why did he think I was a part of the pack? I only hung out with werewolves I wasn't one of them.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I stated again gasping. My heart was pounding, I couldn't take in enough breath, and I was terrified. All my instincts now told me to run, run away fast. But my instincts weren't strong enough to move my immobile muscles. I couldn't move.

He just looked at me now fuming.

We stood there for a while just looking at each other, him in anger, me involuntarily, when he finally turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

Once he was out of sight everything became normal again and the atmosphere became light with a bitter aftertaste of the former tense one. People started talking - I hadn't even realized how quiet and still it had gotten - and moving around. I crumpled to the ground, my once frozen muscles melting.

"Hey? Are you ok?" I looked up my eyes meeting those of my lab partners. All of a sudden I was lost in those deep blue eyes.

"y-ya." I stuttered back, he held out his hand to me and I gladly took it. I'm not sure if I could stand up on my own for a while. Together we gathered all of my books, notebooks, and everything else that had been strewn across the floor with my fall.

"That was pretty rude of him, I mean it's his first day at this school and he goes and picks a fight with one of the prettiest girls in school." He said glancing at me. I just nodded; I was kind of numb now, and a little scared. If this is how he's going to react every day then what did I do? Just transfer schools and leave everything behind? Never leave La Push?

This was way more complicated then I thought. When I found out Quil was a werewolf it was cool! No vampires around, just running around being a werewolf. But now, now there were vampires, threats that could hurt him...and if people hadn't been around just now, me.

I shivered, though the building had heat radiating from every vent.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He said again, searching my face. Just then I remembered that his name was Shaun.

I don't know what he found but he seemed to make up his mind, or that's what I read in his eyes. I saw him shift his backpack to one arm, on the opposite side of me and guess what...

He put his arm around me.

Well it shocked me, but I didn't mind...it actually felt...nice. Like he was holding me to reality. All my thoughts of the mythical world just shut off. They retreated to the very depths of my mind, in a drawer that would be locked and the key lost.

A small, very small, tiny part wanted to keep the key and keep open that drawer, with Quil and all but I ignored it, losing that key in the depths of my mind.

I rested my head against Shaun's shoulder, and sighed. This was reality; mythical beings are just that...mythical.

**A/N: Sorry again!! R&R please!!**


	8. Lost

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey you awesome readers!! So I apologize for not updating sooner, but school sucks. Actually I like my school, but it gives us a lot of homework. We've only had 2 weeks of school and I've already completed at least 5 projects...ugh. Anyway, here's Chapter 8, and I hope you like it! It's getting sort of depressing but it has to be done so here you go! And just so everyone's clear I would like to ask for at least 8 reviews this chapter because I only got 4 last chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: I Maddie, do not own Twilight, unfortunately Stephenie Meyer does but if I was her I would TOTALLY be sucked to have helped out with the film!**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my all time favourite story "Whispers of Promise"**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Shaun and I walked hand in hand for the rest of the day; he had most of my classes except for English and gym. A big part of me was really starting to be dependent on Shaun, and it scared me. I needed him to hold me to reality, he kept my drawer closed and locked. It was probably just him though, he was so...normal; I liked it.

I was sort of frightened about what would happen when I got home from school once I got home, or even on the way home when i was no longer with him -

Oh God, Quil's picking me up from school.

Quil.

My heart throbbed in my chest when I thought of how my earlier decisions would affect our relationship as it stands. I was very careful of not thinking of the actual _decisions_. If he insisted that these incredulous myths were true...I mean, ugh. I had to stop thinking about this.

So Shaun and I are walking to the cafeteria for lunch - hand in hand as per usual today - when, speak of the devil, I get a text message from Quil.

_C_

_Meet me outside in the parking  
lot, if you're not there in 2 minutes  
were coming to get you._

_Q_

_"_Gah!" I exclaimed dropping my phone on the linoleum floors, "Oh! Sorry Shaun, I uh, I have to do something...outside...I'll be back soon, see ya!" I yelled rushing off to the parking lot leaving a very bewildered Shaun and my phone; hopefully he would pick it up.

I made sure to hurry because Quil WOULD actually be counting down the seconds, and if I didn't show up in time he would probably come barging into the school and start looking for me. He might even have brought his goonies in crime, Jacob and Seth.

I ran into the parking lot with seconds to spare and found a very anxious Quil.

"Claire." He said heaving a sigh of relief - relief of what? - And started looking around, tense.

"Looking for someone?' I asked attempting an off-handed tone. It was kind of forced but I doubt Quil noticed he was so tense. I also managed to plaster a smile on my face, don't even ask me how. Quil quickly picked up on my mood though and appraised me.

"Are you Alright?" he asked me once he found I was not showing symptoms of pain or any physical trauma. While he was appraising me he had artfully put himself between me and the school.

"Oh course I am...why wouldn't I be?" I said giving him a pointed look that clearly said _don't go there. _

Apparently he didn't catch it.

"Did that leech -" I shrunk away from him at the word "Di-Did he hurt you?" Quil was definitely acting weird now; he could barely contain his anger. He was shaking from his anger and if he kept it up, I was leaving.

"Quil, I don't know what you're talking about, and frankly I don't want to...so, goodbye." I turned and stormed around him towards the school, and he grabbed my wrist lightly but it was enough to stop me. However, I wouldn't turn my face to him traitor tears were running down my face and I didn't want him feeling sorry for me. It would only make saying goodbye harder, and right now I meant forever.

"Claire..." he said obvious confusion and longing in his voice. Tears forgotten I turned, for the last time, to Quil. He was only making this harder, I couldn't and wouldn't take this anymore...it was too much.

"No Quil! I. Don't. Want. Anything. TO DO WITH YOU!!" I yelled pulling at my arm which was still in Quil's vice-like grip. I barely saw Quil searching my face for something, I don't know what he saw, but I could see much the tears were blocking my vision. I felt his grip loosen and I made the most of it, pulling my arm free.

I turned away before I could change my mind, and ran.

I closed my thoughts and just focused on my feet pounding the earth. The feeling of the wind in my face an nothing else was pure bliss. But, eventually, when I ran out of energy and my legs felt like jello I had to stop. My intended ignorance of feeling anything caught up with me and I staggered over.

I felt the earth hitting my body, but I didn't comprehend, I didn't let myself understand what I had just done.

Did I really just shove Quil away and pretty much tell him never to see me again? I did. I'm a horrible person, a monster...

I smacked my head with my palm, probably giving myself a bruise, wasn't the whole reason I just did that was to NOT think about monsters? Ya, it was, so...from now on, no Quil, no myths, no other worldly anything! I could do this.

I would be a normal girl, go to school, date people, grow up, and start a normal life. It did help that I went to Forks High and not the La Push high school; they almost always incorporated the Quileute legends in some form of anything taught.

So my plan:

1. Go home  
2. Shower (get all this mud off of me)  
3. Call Shaun and plan a date of sorts  
4. Put away memories of you-know-who

And all-together start a new Claire.

Now everything was sorted out in my head, I opened my eyes. I had run into the middle of the forest, so I just ran back the way I came I would be fine...but maybe I should take a nap first, I was kind of tired...it wouldn't hurt anyone if I started my list a little later. I yawned and closed my eyes as sleep enveloped me.

...

When I woke up it was dark and I had to take a minute to remember why I was in the middle of the forest, drenched and cold to the bone. I got up prepared to go home as I remembered the mental list I had made earlier and looked around.

Uh oh, which way did I come from?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. A New Beginning

**A/N: Ok, PLEASE don't kill me!! I know it has been like...a MILLION years since i've updated and I'm sorry. I don't really have much of an excuse except this chapter was REALLY hard to write...so i'll just let you read it now and hopefully you like it!**

**Remember! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly for me I do not own, but if I did that would be FANTASTIC! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A New Beginning**

I looked around me, but couldn't remember where or why I was here. Then my memory flooded back when a sudden lightning bolt shot across the sky, illuminating the outline of trees.

The crushing pain consumed me again and I crumpled into a tiny ball on the ground, taking raspy shallow breaths. It felt like I was being ripped apart; from the inside out.

I felt my eyes close involuntarily, and I couldn't figure out how to open them again. But I soon realized I didn't want to. What would be the point? What _was_ the point of life? Just to be disappointed, to be frightened beyond belief. To live was a nuisance.

I could faintly see a way out, a way to not live with this agony. There was this sort of blackness just in reach, which could only mean one thing. I could reach it, but I didn't reach out to it, not yet. I was too afraid.

I didn't want to fade though. I wanted to grow old and marry, and love and watch my children and grand-children grow up. It all seemed far away right now, but it was still a distinct possibility. But when I looked into my future, I pictured myself next to a faceless man.

Then I thought of Shaun.

I realized his face _could_ fit into that picture, completing the scene, I wanted it to. Having that hazy picture filled brought with it, if not relief or joy, a sense of normality. This thought brought feeling back into my limbs and i realized i could open my eyes again.

I could move again, which was good, but I felt...different. Not a good different, or bad; just...strange. I sat up too quickly and because of my already vulnerable and deteriorated state, black closed in on me. It was weird; it was like I was watching everything happen to me from somewhere else; not fully in control of my body.

The last conscious thing I noticed was what felt like cold arms wrapping around me.

- Black out -

I dreamt I was flying through the forest. Trees flashed by in a blur and then the cold hit me. I wasn't dreaming though, but I wasn't flying of my own accord either. I was oddly serene under the circumstances and I noticed, as an after-thought, that I wasn't fully able to function my emotions; maybe I was going into shock.

I felt cold, hard arms encircling me and turned to see my...rescuer? Topaz eyes met my gaze encircled by the whitest face I have ever seen, even in rainy old Forks. The cold was overwhelming and I could feel my body numbing again and myself losing consciousness every second. So I tried to give this person carrying me some indication as to where he should take me.

"Shaun" I whispered, barely managing to get the word out, it must have sounded garbled and distorted, but somehow I knew that he had understood.

Once that one word had settled in my brain I realized it was over; He was never going to come back. A physical ache clenched my chest and with the added pressure I blacked out again.

- Black Out -

I noticed the difference right away. The overwhelming cold was gone, replaced with a thawing chill and thick blanket. I was no longer outside, but in an unfamiliar room, painted a chocolate brown.

I blinked, adjusting my sight and saw that someone was sitting in an armchair, beside the bed I was occupying. I slowly used my elbows to sit up and leaned my head against the headboard. I winced as the creak from the headboard entered through my ears, too loud for just waking up.

The person beside me stirred at the noise, and I realized it was Shaun. So whoever had taken me out of the woods had taken me to Shaun's house.

"Hey you're awake," Shaun said softly "Your mom's downstairs...uhh that new guy, whats his name?...Peter or something, well anyway he brought you here. He said he found you unconscious in the woods near his house. He said you had been running from something when you fell and tripped. And...that's how he found you; unconscious and on the forest floor." He hadn't stopped talking, but tuned him out thinking over what he had said.

But...the guy who had taken me to Shaun's house, the new kid, the guy with the topaz colored eyes, he brought up dangerous questions in my mind. I felt myself crumbling on the inside, but i managed to pry my eyes open-I hadn't known I had involuntarily closed them-and forced myself back into the present time. I think I managed to hold a calm facade, although my insides were raging an internal battle, because Shaun didn't seem to notice any changes in my expression. Or he just didn't mention it.

But maybe...maybe I was blowing this whole situation out of proportion. Maybe life wasn't as cruel as I thought. Maybe I could stop worrying, stop caring, and just...

Live.

I don't think anyone would begrudge me _that_. To just live, enjoying the moment.

_Carpe Diem._

Seize the day.

I could do that. I could live in the present and forget the future, and maybe the...well most definitely the past.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I looked at his change of voice and managed to put a shallow smile on my face.

"Better..." I croaked out, "I think I'm going to be ok." And I knew I would try to make it better, I really would.

* * *

**A/N: SO??? How'd you like it?? did it suck? if so pleaseee tell me :)  
thanks! xox**

**Maddie**


End file.
